


The Walls Amoung Us

by Behind_the_Fangs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison, BAMF Stiles, Divergent AU, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_the_Fangs/pseuds/Behind_the_Fangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Teen Wolf Fanfic placed in the setting of Veronica Roth's Divergent. </p><p>**This is my first fanfic that I have ever started writing, I have been reading other Teen Wolf fics for years now and so figured I would give it a try, especially since I loved the idea of crossing Divergent and Teen Wolf together. Please be careful with your comments because again I am new to this, but any tips, ideas, or words of wisdom, will be greatly appreciated. <3</p><p>**DISCLAIMER** I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the rights to Veronica Roth's Divergent. I am merely using her story for the inspiration of this FanFic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Amoung Us

CHAPTER 1

8 A.M. The dense fog that had covered the Erudite compound throughout the night had finally receded with the rise of the approaching sun. Today is a colder day than usual, Stiles awakes from his slumber and places his bare feet on the marble floor of his room. The icy temperatures of the floor below him run a shiver down his spine, and cause goose bumps to coat his arms and legs. Stiles thinks to himself “Cutis anserine the development of elevated skin around the base of bodily hair to draw in heat when exposed to climate change at a sudden rate”. Yep! He was definitely an Erudite. It didn’t use to be like this, before the society was divided into five factions. Stiles suddenly remembers the articles that he studied about life before the fall out; the time when people lived in harmony with each other, a time where the world wasn’t spilt between the views of virtues and vices. Unfortunately, peace is not easily held when everyone is hungry for power. War ignited like an ill-timed match, causing a frenzy of riots as well as death and destruction. Walls were built to keep what little humanity was left contained and to be a shield from the remains of the past. In order to keep the history from repeating itself the compound was divided into five factions each with their own views on society. Erudite, the “intelligence faction” believes that a lack of education is the root to humanities down fall. Amity, the “peace keepers” believe in kindness as the ultimate virtue to prevent anger from taking control. Abnegation, the “self-less ones” believes that greed is the catalyst for crusades. Candor, “the honest faction” believes that developing trust through absolving falsehood will be what keeps humanity intact. Finally, Dauntless, “the modern day warriors” believe that society’s down fall is due to cowardice.

Sometimes, Stiles wishes he could know what it was like to live in a world that wasn’t surrounded by walls, like the ones that encompass the compound. They are a massive and highly electrified with satellites, cameras, and armed guards on constant surveillance. They are built with the purpose to keep those in, in and those out, out.  
Today, is Sunday, Stiles steps out into the hallway and goes into the kitchen expecting to see his father making his cup of black coffee like ritual; only to find a note on the counter. “Stiles, got called into the office, probably won’t be back till dinner. STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! Love, Dad”. The note didn’t come as a surprise, his dad works at the Central Intelligence Agency and he is always on call for some reason or another, his dad has always been a hard worker and he love his job, so Stiles has learned to keep himself company. It’s something he has become accustomed to over the past six years, since his mother died. He remembers the day he got the call from his dad; he was in his room enthralled with a news article on studies in human genetics, when his father called and told him to rush to the hospital. He made it just in time to be with his mother during her final moments. Apparently, a chemical experiment went wrong in the lab that she was working in and the explosion caused bones to snap and pierce vital organs, she had held on just long enough for Stiles to get there.

Stiles wipes the tears from his face and has to stop his train of thought before it runs rampant, the last thing he needs is a panic attack to start his day. He focuses on the intake of oxygen and his outbreath until his heart rate steadies to a normal pace. He decides to skip breakfast as he is no longer feeling hungry and decides to go shower and change. He always has a hard time choosing what to wear as he stares into his closet crammed with books and research papers and his vast collection of flannels. He decides today to be a little more conservative with his style and picks out a bright blue button up with a sleek black tie. Blue is the typical color of most Erudite clothing along with other neutral colors. He throws on a pair of dark blue skinny jean, a light gray army style jacket and of course his favorite pair of worn black boots with the scuff marks on the toes. They used to belong to his father, but he gave them to Stiles for his last birthday because he knew how much his son loved his boots. They fit Stiles comfortably, and even though they didn’t really fit with the Erudite fashion Stiles didn’t care because he loved them. He decides to take the tram to the Amity section to visit his friend, Scott. Although, inter-faction communication among common people is highly looked down upon there are no set in stone rules, so long as you don’t betray your faction in any way, shape, or form; thus, keeping close to the motto of “Faction before Blood”. As Stiles takes his seat and watches the Erudite metropolis pass before him, he thinks to himself about all the things he loves about his faction: he loves the way his environment panders to his need to research and constantly gather facts, he loves the city life with all the tall buildings and vast amount of libraries and research facilities, he loves that there are always people talking and debating over even the simplest topics because Stiles has never been one for quiet. However, Stiles has always felt like he never fully belonged, like there is something constantly missing from his existence. Every time, he feels like he is close to figuring out what that thing is though, it slips from his grasp. Stiles mind trails off and before he knows it he has arrived at the Amity train station. Amity is a very rural area, with vast amounts of farmlands stretched throughout the sector. This is where all of the compound’s food is grown and where the livestock is raised. The homes in Amity are like the straw huts that he had seen in pictures of third world countries in the times before the division. Stiles could never see himself living in such conditions, mostly because he has become too accustomed to his comfy loft back at the Erudite sector. However, the way that people treat each other here with open arms to hug, friendly smiles and eager listening ears makes Stiles wonder if he could actually find himself willing to become a part of Amity. Stiles finds Scott waiting for him at their usual meeting spot, a huge hill that over looks almost all of Amity with a forest of huge oaks trees, one of which they had tied a couple of wood planks and some bungee cord to, to make hand-made swings. Scott is wearing his traditional hemp made clothes that are earth toned, fitting the Amity style, and a long red-beaded necklace with a wooden figure of a wolf at the bottom, a symbol of “his spirit animal”.

Normally, Scott would be in the farms helping others pluck the strawberries that are just starting to ripen and Stiles would be in his room hard at his studies, but today is a leisure day for all sixteen year olds throughout the compound because tomorrow is the Test. Every year, sixteen year olds are gathered throughout the compound to take a take that is supposed to determine their true faction, the one that they innately belong too. The day after the Test is choosing day where the student must choose to either stay in their birth faction, or to transfer to a new faction leaving their family and ways of living behind, “Faction before Blood”. Then there are those who choose neither, the factionless, the mendicants of the compound who survive off the scraps of the different sectors garbage or the rations provided to them by the Abnegation sector. Most of them either die due to starvation or disease, but there are a few that somehow manage to thrive in the circumstances.

“Hey Bud!” Scott says cheerfully as Stiles takes his swing  
“Hey Goofball” Stiles retorts which earns him a menacing glare from Scott only to be followed by a face splitting grin  
Silence falls for a few moments, before Scott speaks up “So…um…are you nervous for tomorrow?” “Surprisingly, no! I’m actually more excited than anything” Stiles answers. “I’m just scared of what they are going to tell me” Scott says with a blank expression on his face but worry covering the deep brown of his puppy-like eyes. “It’s not like we have to leave our faction, you know. It’s just a test to show us our options” Stiles says. “I know” Scott replies “but I’m still scared of what I might discover”. Silence falls again. “No matter what happens after these next two days, we will still be friends right?!” Scott asks with fear in his tone. “Are you kidding” Stiles says “You are like the brother I’ve never had and no faction or wall is going to keep us apart” this causes Scott to drop his stress-heightened shoulders as a wave of relief washes over him, “thank goodness” Scott breathes out. “So tell me about this mystery girl you’ve been talking to” Stiles demands. Scotts face spilt into a smile that’s brightness has Stiles eyes squinting. “She is the most amazing girl I have EVER seen in my life. Her name is Allison and she has the prettiest brown hair, well all of her is pretty. Well, at least the parts of her I’ve seen. That sounded pervy, never mind. She is super nice and kind though and she lives in the Abnegation sector, but she says she wants to transfer and get away from that style of life and says she might transfer to Amity and oh my gosh dude, she is AMAZING and….” “Scott for goodness sakes breathe, remember your asthma” Stiles blurts out. “Oh right!” Scott says with a redden face as he takes a few deep breaths and then starts again “but yeah she’s…” “Amazing, I think I got that” Stiles cuts in “So how did you meet?” “She came to the farmer’s market event the other day with her family and we just sort of...well…literally bumped into each other and started talking, I showed her the goat farms cause that’s her favorite animal and we spent the whole day together” Scott explains. “She seems like a nice girl I’m happy for you”. “Thanks” Scotts says with his goofy grin still covering his face. “So what about Lydia have you found a way to win her over yet?” Scott asks. Lydia Martin is probably one of the smartest girls in Stiles grade, probably even the smartest in the whole Erudite sector. At age 14, she registered an IQ so high that it made some of the faction leaders take special interest in her. At age 16, she somehow managed to hack into the compound’s entire computer system in less than five minutes. Stiles has had a crush on the fiery red-head ever since the third grade, but over the past year as Stiles has come to understand himself more and more, he has sort of lost interest in her, besides even if he was still interested Lydia has become smitten with Jackson Whittmore, one of the jerkiest of jerks to roam the land. Granted he may have the body of a Greek god, but Stiles still can’t see how he appeals to Lydia because the guy is one of the most vapid ignoramuses, he has ever met. “I think that’s been a lost cause for awhile now” Stiles answers. “Sorry to hear that, bro!” Scott replies. They stay on the swings and chat for some more until it get late and Stiles needs to head out if he wants to catch the next tram on time. They share in a bro-hug and say their good byes. “See you on Test Day!” Scott calls out before they disappear from each other’s sight, “See ya!” Stiles call out.

Stiles makes it home at exactly 5:15 pm this gives him around fourty-five minutes to get dinner made before his dad will most likely arrive home. He decides to make his mother’s meatloaf which has always been a family favorite; however Stiles modified the recipe to add more veggies without changing the flavor, so his father doesn’t notice. Stiles loves his dad, but his diet is terrible and over the year Stiles has tried to get him to eat more greens and lean meats. His father arrives at 6pm as he had expected and luckily the meatloaf had just finished cooking. “Hey dad” Stiles call out as his father closes the front door behind him; “Hey Stiles” his father call out. Stiles’ father joins the table after getting himself situated and finds everything to already set out for him. They eat in silence for most of the time, until his father asks “Are you ready for tomorrow? I remember I was super nervous the day of my test” “Not really, I’m just more ready to get the thing over with”. His father laughs and then the mood becomes somber when his father says “Well no matter what just know that I love you and that whatever your result is tomorrow that you must keep it to yourself, alright son!” “Alright dad and I love you too” Stiles replies with a soft smile on his face; it’s nice to have these moments where his dad shows how much he cares, especially after his mother died, Stiles has learned to treasure all the heart-felt moments he has with his dad.

As Stiles is lying in bed looking off into the distance he thinks about tomorrow and what the test will tell him. Although, his results don’t really matter to him because he made up his mind a long time ago that he was staying in Erudite, he couldn’t leave his father. He couldn’t let his father feel alone, that he has lost someone else that he loves. He doesn’t think that his father could survive on his own and he isn’t willing to risk his father’s sanity all for what some stupid test tells him.

The next day arrives with another wave of cool weather, however today is a little warmer than yesterday and he can already feel the nervous energy in the air that will remain until after the Choosing Ceremony is over. Today, Stiles decides to wear a black V-neck with one of his nicer and less clustered-looking blue flannels, he pulls on the same jeans he wore yesterday and of course his favorite pair of boots. This year their doing the test differently than years before, all the students from the different sectors will converge into one test center in the very middle of the compound. Stiles arrives to the testing center a little late because he wanted to stop by his father’s work to see him and bring lunch before he went to the test. He was happy to find that he wasn’t late at all and there were still crowds of students outside of the center lined up into five perfect faction lines, except the Dauntless line was empty because the Dauntless are always fashionably late. The Amity line was right next to Erudite and Stiles spotted Scott in mere seconds, the gave each other a quick wave and then Scott’s face grew another one of his famous wide jaw-aching grins as he pointed to the first girl in the Abnegation line and mouthed the name “Allison”. Stiles had to strain his eyes but eventually he saw the beautiful brunette and instantly knew why Scott took a liking to her. She was literally looked like an angel, but underneath her soft appearance and rosy cheeks Stiles could tell that she had tough demeanor and could probably kick his ass in a fight. She smiled and waved in Stiles direction, she tried to say something but she knew she was too far away for him to hear, so she signed out her message “Hello, You must be Stiles?”. Scott must have told Allison that he was fluent in sign language as well as a few others, he signed back “Yes! It is nice to meet you, Allison!” She gave him another gentle smile before blowing a kiss in Scott’s direction and turning to face the front as the door in front of the Abnegation line opened allowing them in. That’s when Stiles heard the rumble of helicopters and that’s when he knew that the Dauntless had arrived. Stiles always enjoyed watching the Dauntless when they arrive somewhere cause the always made it a spectacle. Soon, a large mass of bodies all dressed in black where jumping from the air crafts and landing with ease and running to line up, they were jostling each other and being as loud as they wanted and that is one thing that Stiles loved about the Dauntless, they were never afraid of being themselves, heck they are never afraid of anything, that is something that Stiles has always envied. As the Dauntless lined up, Stiles couldn’t help but stare group of wild people, some were had piercing all over their ears and faces and some had tattoos covering their bodies. Stiles had to admit that tattoos were definitely a turn on for him. He drew his eyes away from the group as a person behind him shoved him telling him too move because he had failed to notice their lines door had opened and he was holding them up.

Everyone was corralled into a large auditorium where they were all divided into their five sections and seated to wait for their announcer. An average-heighted man with a tight navy blue button down that showed off his very muscular build took the stage. Stiles recognized him to be Deucalion, the leader of the Erudite faction. “Good Morning Students!” his voice boomed through the speaker system and sent chills down Stiles’ spine, but he couldn’t figure out why. “Today, you are here to embark on the journey of your life. You will take the test that will tell you which faction you truly belong in. However, you have the right to choose as the decision is ultimately yours to join which ever faction you want. I must ask you though to truly consider your test results because your results will tell you which faction will best cater to your needs. Tomorrow you will choose the faction that you will remain in for the rest of your lives, unless you change your mind and join the factionless instead” he laughs, more icy chills course in Stiles veins at the thought of being factionless “So choose wisely students and remember Faction before Blood”. Deucalion leaves the stage and another announcer arrives to call students to begin testing, this year they are calling students in a randomized order, so Stiles doesn’t end up having to wait that long before his name is called. Of course, when he gets to the steps he trips over his own feet because he is a huge klutz and now most of the students are laughing at him as he straightens himself and continues on his was to his testing room, of course he doesn’t make it out of the auditorium without hearing Jackson yell out “Smooth move Stilinski!”

When Stiles arrives at his testing room door he has to take a few deep breaths before knocking and then entering without waiting for a reply. When he sees the woman who is administering his test he becomes relieved to see the dark brown curly hair of Scott’s mother, Melissa. “Hello Stiles” Melissa greets him warmly. “Hey Ms. McCall” he says with a soft smile. She pats the lounged chair in front of her to signal Stiles to take a seat, the chair reminds Stiles of a hospital bed, and the room itself has a very clinical aura. That may explain why Scott’s mom is there because of her nursing background. “So, Stiles are you ready for the test?” “As ready as I’ll ever be” he replies. “The test is very simple I will hook a sensor to your brain and one to mine so I can monitor the test. I will then inject you with a serum that will send you in a dream state where you will face different scenarios. Every decision you make in these scenarios will be recorded and will determine your results. Any questions?” “Will it hurt?” he asks, “Only a little sting from the needle when I inject you with the serum, but other than that no” she replies honestly. “Okay!” he says and lets out a breath that he hadn’t realized that he was holding, he relaxes in the chair as Melissa hooks himself to the monitor and then her. “Alright,” she says, “I’m gonna inject you know, it will take instant effect, okay?” He nods in reply; she sticks the needle in the crevice of his arm lining it up perfectly with one of his veins. He feels the sting of the needle and a cold-burning sensation from the liquid that is now entering his system; before he can say anything else he is suddenly surrounded by darkness.

Suddenly there is a giant light flashing brightly into his eyes and he is standing on a podium, his hands are covered in red stains, it doesn’t take long for him to realize it is blood and his shirt is ripped and covered with it as well “What happened?” he says in utter fear and confusion. An accusing voice comes from out of now where that demands “You tell us Mr. Stilinski, look at the evidence in front of you”. He looks in front of him and sees crime scene photos and finger print charts that match his to the ones at the crime scene and a knife in a bag with a tag that reads The Murder Weapon, he recognizes the knife as a gift from Scott on his 15th birthday. He closes his eyes and refuses to look at the pictures of the dead body but all of a sudden he sees images in his head of him killing the girl and even though he knows he couldn’t have done it he begins to start crying, the voice returns “What do you have to say for yourself?” before he can even think his voice cracks as he replies “I killed her. I’m guilty.” As he says this his eyes become flooded with tears and wipes at them with a less stained part of his shirt, when he open them again he finds himself in a dense forest. It’s night time and the moon is full. He looks at his hands and finds them clean, his shirt is back to its normal state. He wants to scream “What the hell?!” but before he can manage he hears a deep growl come from behind him. He turns to find a huge black wolf with piercing crimson eyes staring at him, the wolf is baring his teeth and Stiles knows he is screwed. His fight or flight response kicks in but somehow he manages to keep his feet firmly planted to the ground and does neither, he instead decides to use the knowledge he had learned about wolves over his year of research. He drops to his knees and take a very submissive position and bares his throat to the wolf hoping that he isn’t about to get himself killed, there are some more loud growls before he feels the gentle tongue of the wolf lap at his Adams apple. He opens his eyes to find the wolf’s own have shifted to an emerald green color and now the once ferocious beast is acting like more of a puppy, it only takes seconds for Stiles to realize why the wolf had been so ferocious, there was a huge thorn sticking out the side of his rear paw. Stiles looks at the wolf and says “poor guy, let me get that out for you, okay?” at first the wolf whines but then turns around giving Stiles better access. It takes one good tug and the thorn comes out and the wolf is able to place his paw on the ground again. The wolf turns around and licks Stiles on the face, when he reopens his eyes the wolf is gone. He is standing in his home, his father is in front of him; staring at him with tears in his eyes, Stiles sees his father’s gun sitting on a table in front of him and then he feels it. The cold metal of a gun barrel pressed hard into the back of his buzzed haircut, he hears a voice that he instantly matches to Deucalion by the way it causes his skin to crawl as he screams at him “Do it!” Instantly, Stiles knows what he is talking about and screams “No, No way!” Another hard press of the gun and the voice screams louder “Do it or I will kill you!” Stiles looks at his father with tear filled eyes, his father says with a shaky voice “It’s ok Stiles, do it!” Stiles looks and the gun and picks it up and this point his vision is becoming blurry with tears. The gun is heavy in his hand. He takes the safety off and takes a look at his father and he raises the gun and aims it at him, he takes another deep breath and looks at his father for a final time as he shifts the direction of the gun to his own head, next to his right temple and pulls the trigger. He awakens back in the test room with flailing limbs and an unsteady breathing pattern, Melissa is quickly at his side comforting him as he sobs. “Shhh. It’s okay Stiles, it over” she whispers into his ear. He quickly regains his composure and wipes away the remaining tears. He stares at Melissa and can tell something is not right because her normal calm collected composure is now being replaced with a fidgety and hard to read one. “Stiles” she starts “There is something that I need to tell you about your test results” “Okay” he replies and moves his hands in a gesture for her to go on. “Well…umm…they have come back as…inconclusive” “What?” Stiles asks with strong confusion in his voice. “Whenever a student’s test results are printed out there are five sections which in a normal student’s case their results would read the same faction five times giving a clear result, yours however printed out as follows 1. Dauntless 2.Erudite 3.Abnegation 4.Amity 5.Candor” Melissa explains. “So what does this mean?” Stiles as he is starting to hyperventilate. “They call it Divergent, it means that you don’t fit perfectly into one category” Stiles stares at her in confusion, she continues “Stiles being a Diver…ummm…for safety let’s not say it out loud anymore…being what you are is dangerous. It means that society can’t perfectly contain you into one specific faction because you technically belong to all of them. Stiles, you must not tell anyone about your test results, if you do they will kill you” “Who are they?” Stiles asks with fear in his voice. “The faction leaders, or more specifically the more radical ones” she explains “They will see you as a threat to the system and will want to terminate you, they have been seeking out your kind for years in the hopes of exterminating them. Stiles you must keep this a secret or you…will…die” Melissa says the last part one word at a time to drive the point across which rings loud and clear in Stiles head. “But what about my results?” Stiles asks. “I’m going to manually input into the computer that your result was Dauntless because that was the first result you got, so that must mean something” Melissa replies. “But wait” Stiles starts again “So what do I tomorrow, I mean this test was supposed to give me a definite answer” “Do whatever feels right, I guess. Just make sure no one finds out what you really are, but Stiles if I were you I would get out of Erudite, they have been developing technology like this Test to find people like you, if you stay I can’t promise that you will be safe” Melissa replies. Stiles takes a shaky breath while Melissa makes quick work with the computer and suddenly a slip prints out with his test results as Dauntless. Melissa looks at him and says “When they ask I will tell them you were flailing during the test and caused the machine to cut off, so I had to put in your results manually. Now I advise you to go home Stiles and really think about what you want to do tomorrow” “Okay” he replies firmly trying to keep his composure, Melissa gets up and gives Stiles a lung crushing hug and she whispers in his ear “I promise to keep your secret safe” and before Stiles can reply she ushers him out the door as volunteers led him to the free refreshments table, but he decides to leave the center and go home because right now he needs to be alone with his thoughts.

Later that night, as Stiles is sitting at the dinner table with his father, his dad asks him “Well, how did it go today son?” “Okay” Stiles replies tersely which is unusual for him and he knows his father notices, but his father just ignores it and assumes it is nerves. When Stiles is lying in bed, his father comes into his room and says “They gave me the day off tomorrow to be there for the ceremony. Whatever happens, whatever you choose, son just know that I love you, but you need to be selfish son; don’t think about me when you make your decision think about you. Just, remember that I love you, no matter what!” “I love you too, Dad!” Stiles says and then hugs him like it will be the last time he’ll ever hug him because for the first time ever, Stiles is unsure about what he will choose tomorrow.

The Choosing Ceremony arrives like a storm cloud. The air is thick with nerves as Stiles steps into the kitchen to see his father dressed up in a dark blue suit, ready to escort him to the ceremony. Stiles is wearing the traditional clothing choice for students on choosing day. A plain Henley t-shirt that depicts the color of his faction, he chooses to wear a darker blue one and jeans. Of course, he is also wearing his favorite pair of boots, which clash with his look, but today like most days, he doesn’t have many fucks to give about his fashion sense, but today especially. They arrive at the auditorium at the testing center and take their seats in their section. Stiles looks around for Scott, but doesn’t manage to see him, he even looks for Allison but the room has become so flooded with people that he can’t see much, so he reclines in his seat and waits for the ceremony to begin. Deucalion takes the stage, he is wearing a very form fitting bright blue tux and has a creepy killer like smile on his face, his voice engulfs the room when he speaks into the microphone “Welcome Students and Family, Today is the day. Today, you will make your choice as to which faction you belong to. Remember once you decide there is no going back. We will call students to the stage in no particular order and you will receive a finger prick you will then let your blood drop on the card that displays that faction you have chosen.” Each faction has their own ornate symbol: Erudite’s is the all-knowing eye, Amity’s is the tree of life, Candor’s is the scales of truth and justice, Abnegation’s is helping hands, and Dauntless’ is the flame of courage. “Once you have made your decision you are immediately to join your new faction, there will be no good bye moments with your family so if you need to do so, do it before you make your decision.” Deucalion’s voice comes off as cold and brash “and Remember Students, Faction before Blood”. All the adults in the crowd repeat in his sentiment in a chorus of “Faction before Blood.” Stiles father instantly grabs his hand and gives it a firm squeeze, Stiles looks at his father and gives him a soft smile before refocusing his attention on stage. The first person to be called is a girl from Dauntless it only takes her a minute and then the announcer reveals her decision, “Dauntless” the crowd of black-clothed men and women cheer as she returns to her faction with a smile on her face. As the ceremony goes on it seems many are following in the girl’s footsteps, there doesn’t seem to be that many transfers this year. So, from what Stiles has read in articles of previous ceremonies, this will be the first in a long time where a majority of students stick with their born faction. The first transfer is a guy from Candor, Stiles was fading out and would barley have noticed if not for the outcries coming from his faction as the announcer said “Amity”. The next person to take the stage was Lydia and even though, Stiles had lost interest in her, he still paid attention to her. It came as no surprise though when she chose to stay in Erudite. Jackson was right after her, and this one did come as a surprise because even though Stiles had expected him to stay in Erudite with Lydia, he was shocked when the announcer revealed that Jackson has chosen to transfer to Candor. There were screams from his adoptive parents and some cheers from Candor, but for the most part the room was silent. The next twelve students were all transfers and then it was Scott’s turn. Scott looked back before taking the stage and he locked eyes with Stiles for a long second before looking to Allison and then taking the stage. Stiles mind was racing as he wondered what his friend’s test results were and if he would transfer or not. After a few minutes, the announcer revealed Scott’s decision. “Amity” it should have been no surprise to Stiles that his best friend truly did belong in the faction that promotes kindness because Scott was the kindest person he has ever met. Quickly, Stiles attention was drawn to the stage as the announcer called Allison next, Stiles saw the concern in Scott’s face, and he wondered if Allison would keep on her word about transferring to Amity to be with Scott. There was a beat of steady silence and then the announcer’s voice broke it as he declared “Dauntless” as the faction Allison has chosen. There were many cries from Abnegation and even a loud “What?” from Scott that was quickly drowned out by cheers from the Dauntless crowd as Allison joined them. Stiles didn’t have long to wrap his brain around what just happened because he was being called to the stage next, last as usual. This time he made sure not to trip over air as he made his way down the steps and up to the stage. The sweet smiling Amity nurse pricked his finger and then he was facing his entire life splayed out on a table in five cards. He looked at each one of them and could honestly see himself in each faction, he thought of his father and then he thought of Melissa’s warning. He closed his eyes and decided to listen to his heart, hoping that it would tell him the best decision to make and it actually did. Before, he had time to rethink his decision his put his finger over the card of his choosing and let the single drop of blood fall. There was a beat of silence and then “Dauntless” was booming through the room and all he could hear were the loud cheers of his new faction roaring behind him. He looked to his father as he made his way to the Dauntless section and his father’s eyes had tears in them, but his face read of pride and hope and mouthed the words “I love you” before Stiles vision was covered in black as his new faction members surrounded him and embraced him. Welcoming him to his new family.


End file.
